veridiancraftfandomcom-20200214-history
VeridianCraft Wiki
Welcome to the VeridianCraft | | |} Commands This survival server has Commands for players to use some commands are not Available for normal players here are some commands that will work woth normal players and Donaters etc */spawn - This takes you back to the Spawn area. */rules - This Command will display the Server Rules. */list - This Command displays all players online. */sethome - This Command sets your spawn at the location you are. */home - Takes you to your sethome */tpahere - This asks a player to teleport to you(Only Available for some ranks) */tpaccept - Accepts a Teleportation requests */tpdeny - Deny a Teleportation Request */bal - Check you balance(Not realife money) */msg - - use this Command to send a private message to a player */tell - Same as */msg* /help - This Displays the Server commands Building Protections To protect any area of land not already Claimed, you can set down a protection stone. Protection stones protect a certain radius of land the you place them on; and no one but yourself can build or destroy in it. You can add another member to your PS stone area to allow them to build by typing /ps add PlayersNameYouWantToAdd into chat. The following ores can be used to protect land:Coal, being the smallest radius, lapis ore, being the medium radius, and diamond ore, being the largest. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's [[w:c:video|Video Library]]. Ranks and Perk In Veridiancraft there various Ranks and Perks to be achieved here are the Ranks for the normal players: * Newbie - The first Rank is newbie and you can do: /kit Newbie, /spawn, /warp, /info, /rules, /help, /message, /reply, /ignore, /jobs, /bal, /baltop, /home, /sethome and you can craft different mechanics like a Bridge or a Door. * Peasant - The Second rank is Peasant and you can do: /kit Peasant, accept to monthly kits by doing /kit monthly, /mail, /mail read, /mail send, /mail clear, able to join and create a Faction, * Commoner - The second rank is Commoner and you can do: /kit Commoner, Able to use the lottery by doing /lottery buy, /suicide, and able to use the vshop /buy * Squire - Able to do: /kit Squire, able to make craftbook Doors and switches, able to sell stuff at the vshop /sell, * Knight - Able to do: /kit knight, Able to make CraftBook Elevator,Able to buy a Horse buy doing /horse buy, Able to set your home at 2 places /sethome - /sethome * Baron - Next is Baron and you can do: /kit baron, /back, /afk, * Lord - Next is lord and you get: /kit Lord, coloured text in the chat. * Emperor - Emperor is the last rank - /kit Emporer, 3 Sethomes All these rank do't come automaticly you have to work towards it here are the Things you need to achieve to rank up: * Newbie - Free * Peasant - $2000(Not Real money VC money) and play for 4 hours amount of time * Commoner - $4000 (VC Money) and play for 4 Hours amount of time * Squire - $10,000 (VC Money) and play for 16 Hours * Knight - $20,000 (VC Money) and play for 20 hours * Baron - $32,000 (VC Money) and play for 48 Hours * Lord - $96,000 (VC Money) and play for 70 Hours * Emperor - $200,000 (VC Money) and play for 110 Hours Here are the pictures of each kit in a order: * Donator Kits and Perks Another Rank is Donator and other stuff but for them you need to pay some real Life Money V.I.P - VIP is the first Donator rank for this you need to Donate $5 and you get: You get to Join the Full Server!, you get a Mobile Workbench, Hat Command, /top, Clear Inventory, /pay and you get a Zombie Spawner! Donator - Next is Donator to obtain this rank to you need to Donate $10.00 and you get: 4 Sethomes, Pig Chicken Cow spawner, Everything that V.I.P has, Colored Nickname, Back on Death, Transfer jobs, Keep money on death, Summon mules and Donkeys. Suppoter - To Obtain this rank you need to Donate $20.00 and you get: 6 Set homes, Spider and Skeleton Spawner, Everything that Donator and V.I.P has, Feed Command, Keep Experiance on death, Executive - To Obtain this rank you need to Donate $40.00 and you get: Everything Rank perk before Executive, 8 Sethomes, /Fly, Fix Water Command, SSummon Undead Horses. CEO - To get CEO you need to Donate $60.00 and you can get, 10 Homes, Squid and Creeper Spawners, /near, /repair, /co i. Elite - To be an Elite you need to Donate $80.00 and you can get: 12 Homes, Blaze and Magma Spawners, /heal, /God, Sponser - To get Sponser, which is really OP (Over Powered), you need to Donate $100.00 and you can obtain: 14 Homes, Ocealot and Skeleton Spawners, /Enchant, Titan - This is the Last Rank and the most Expensive but very OP you need to Donate $150.00 and you can get all commands that the other ranks have plus: 16 Homes, Wolf and Mooshroom Spawners, and Virtualpack Double Chest. So thats all the Ranks you have to Donate for, P.S The pictures on the Side are not the Donator Ranks they're the Normal ranks. VeridianCraft Admins and Moderaters This Article is about how to become a Admin or a moderator, most people have to apply at the Veridiancraft website http://veridiancraft.us/. You need to write an Application and post it on the Website, The Applications are Stewart, Builder, Moderator. A builder needs to have good builds and houses and for proof screenshot your house. Server Admins and Moderators Owner - Rainy321 Co Owner - iDefine Shawn - Adviser x3babykiller - Adviser BlackJackHorizon - Admin Carpesimia - Admin DerryV2 - Admin MissNocternal - H-Mod Edwardz - H-Builder Lenard - -Builder Japowns - Moderator Unleashed1991 - Moderator Tribrider - Builder BailySummers - Steward QuackQuackV2 - Steward ShadeShark - Steward SmallBlackEagle - Steward Galal - Steward PvP Arena's and PvP Another aspect on the server is pvp there are 2 pvp (Player vs Player) warps that were built just for pvp One is /warp pvp this warp enables pvp and you can figt other players whenever you want, However there is a rule if you lose do not complain about the outcome of the battle. here is a picture of /Warp PvP Another pvp arena is /warp pokeball whick is way bigger than /warp pvp to spectate any of those warps you type in /Warp pokeballspectate, and /war pvpspectate if your spectating you cannot be hurt unless you go /warp pvp or /warp pokeball here is the Warp pokeball arena Warnings and Ban